"Remembrances - DyzAz" (House Item)
| altname = "Remembrances - DyzAz" }} Book Text This tome bears the title of "Remembrances - DyzAz". When first looking at the text, it appears as if it is written in another language, but after careful examination it most assuredly is written in your native tongue. It's very hard to understand what is being said in this tome. It's possible it was written by a bard that was struck mad (or had one too many glasses of wine). Log A9-Green: Several more fluctuals were enhanced after the rise of the third sun. I can feel my dizals quiver in alarm. This is definitely out of place. Log Ce8: The placement of the spindles are out of alignment. This cannot be the case, for I adjusted them earlier between the ninth sun's setting. I am rather disturbed. Log 99L: GxvveR and Cvxlx are delayed in their daily transference. This is unheard of. I am debating whether or not I should float over to the structure myself. If I catch them careening circles from that spire, they will get no hearth-light before sleep. Log AA3-Blue: My budded pair concerns me. I have observed them and they appear to be different. Their glow has faded, which is a sign of the Grizzer virus. But Grizzer virus only comes about during the Lain Cycle, which is three cycles from now. Log Reeg4: The Holy Overlord has quarantined the western house-bowl. My budded pair has become even more sick and it spreads to the other Dyzalar. Their beautiful blue glow is now light-absent, and they no longer recognize me. I fear they are dying. Log Ff63: I have prayed to all nine of the suns for a blessing, but nothing has changed. My budded pair have now lost their healthy spherical shape. If I get too close, I can feel my glow... weakening. It is as if they are drawing my life into them. They have not even named me as their bud-source for six turns now. Log 93: I would have never thought it to be possible, but I too have been forced to break the Tymoth Law. My budded pair deceived me into believing they had their round form again. As I was about to spread my glow around them, they changed into limbed horrors and attempted to consume me. I had no choice but to sever their lines. Log KRV: My simulacrum showed a patch of absent light growing on my upper hemisphere. I have rubbed electrical powder onto that spot, for I do not want the others to know that I have been afflicted. It should not matter, for I see many Dyzalar with light-absent patches these turns. I have even seen the Holy Overlord trying to bandage the limb that is growing from his upper hemisphere. Log BlueGreenBlue: The Holy Overlord has lifted the quarantine from all house-bowls. We are free to walk upon the ground as we please. It is no longer difficult to approach the others, for we will take the form of the Dyzalar. When they approach, we can offer them the gift of light-absence. Log 42hg: The true-limbed ones are pleased by our efficiency. The Dyzalar have been deceased. We are the transcended now. All life, all existence, all being. It is all ours to decease. They have told us where to find more existence to consume. We leave this husk behind. Credits